Tales of The Last Airbender
by Silver Omega 01
Summary: A series of mini stories about each character from TLAB. Based on Tales of Ba Sing Se. Genre will vary from tale to tale. A Better summary is inside.
1. Aang:1: The Birth of Aang

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Family**

**Spoilers: Possible spoilers for Roku's past.**

**Timeframe and Location: Southern Air Temple shortly after Roku's death.**

**Tales of The Last Airbender**

Tale of Aang: 1

The Birth of Aang

The nuns scurried around the bed, collecting water and towels and checking on the occupant. A young woman, in her late twenties at the most, was lying there, sweating and panting and screaming the infirmary down. The woman was heavily pregnant and had entered the final stages of her labour, her hand held by the only male in the room, a thirty year old monk with a big grin and shining eyes, he used his bending to cool the air around his wife.

With the gentle urgings of the matron and her husband's excited encouragement, the young woman gathered up the last of her strength and with a huge push and an ear-shattering scream, the woman collapsed backward exhausted as a crying filled the room.

Everyone smiled as the head nurse cut the umbilical cord and gently dried the baby before passing it to the eagerly awaiting parents.

"It's a boy!" his mother exclaimed happily hugging him gently to her chest.

"Then his name shall be Aang" said the father as he gently kissed his son on the head.

As the parents and nuns celebrated the birth of Aang, the matron was called away by the head monk.

"We received a message from our sister temple in the north, Avatar Roku has died" the monk said grimly.

"Poor Gyattso must be devastated…when did he pass?" asked the matron.

"Three days before summer's end…" the monk answered.

"That was ten days ago! We're in autumn now which means…!"

"That's right. Any airbender born in autumn after the death of the fire nation Avatar has a chance of being the next."

"Only one child has been born and none of the other girls are far along enough!" the matron knew what this meant but was afraid of saying it.

"Wait a few months then give him the test. If he passes then we'll have to send his parents to another temple" the monk frowned sadly before turning and leaving, the elderly matron was left to deal with the mess.

**My take on how Aang was born. I'll make more baby aang tales later.**

**Got an Idea for a tale? Send me a Pm or a review!**


	2. Gyatso:1: The Day the Comet Arrived

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Spoilers: For the first few episodes. *Don't read if you haven't seen past B1EP3***

**Timeframe and Location: During Sozin's attack on the Southern Air Temple **

**Tales of The Last Airbender**

Tale of Gyatso: 1

The Day the Comet Arrived

_Gyatso POV_

I'm sorry Aang. I couldn't protect your home. I couldn't find you. I couldn't save you from your sadness.

I was busy making travel plans when it happened. I had just finished packing a bag with the necessary provisions when a great explosion echoed from the courtyard. I hurried to see what was going on only to see a sight I would never wash from my mind. Everywhere I looked there were more bodies, burned and charred, some still moving and shrieking only to be silenced by them.

Firebenders.

Each on bore a mask to hide their faces, creating a visage of doom as they bathed us in the unearthly flames of that comet. I failed again as I ran away. I knew in my gut that nothing I could do would spare those poor children, but I knew in my heart I should have tried.

I locked myself within an old meditation room but the foul flames would not be kept out. The first demon came in, swaggering like a spoilt child whom had won a game, taunting about how he would kill me, then find the Avatar and take his head as a trophy.

He wanted to kill the Avatar. He wanted to kill you.

I failed once more as I broke my vow as an Air Nomad. I took a life. With all my rage and hate, I pulled the breath from his lungs and watched with grim satisfaction as he fell to the floor with a look of such horror, I felt myself give a cruel smile as he finally met his end. More came. I felled one after another, blades of wind cleaved their armour apart as they died and their bodies fell to the ground in a macabre symphony of spurting blood and inhuman screams.

I sat upon the precipice of my own fall; I had taken so many lives and I too fell that day. It was a Fire Nation sword that killed my body but my own blade of anger that felled my spirit.

Now I am forced to stand on this lake shore, within a land of spirits, looking down into this lake that I protect.

I see you in the reflection.

Your eyes burn white with fury, your arrows glow like the fires that caused my fall.

Don't let those flames take you as well.

I look upon you who I failed.

Aang, the son of Tanzon.

The Grandson of Gyatso.

My greatest friend, reborn as my own grandchild.

Roku does have a sense of Irony.

You may never hear these words, never see my tears, but please Aang, please know that…

…I am sorry.

**A reader's request.**

**A somewhat poetic take on how Gyatso died. I wanted to make it seem like he was speaking to Aang while he was in the Avatar state upon finding Gyatso's body.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	3. Jeong Jeong:1: Raging Fire

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst**

**Spoilers: For the Book 1 episode The Deserter.**

**Timeframe and Location: During the War, Jeong Jeong is still an admiral.**

**Tales of The Last Airbender**

Tale of Jeong Jeong: 1

Raging Fire

"Admiral Jeong! We have received word from Fire Lord Azulon! We are to attack and destroy the Earth Kingdom Village of Liehuo!" An over eager young soldier delivered his message, a bit too loudly, to the admiral.

"What about survivors?" Jeong asked, fearing the answer.

"The Fire Lord wants no survivors." The soldier stated. The elderly admiral sighed and waved the man away. "Another army instillation must be reduced to ashes, when will I finally earn some rest from this pointless war?" he wondered aloud, twirling a Pai Sho tile in his hand.

"The White Lotus tile…hmm" Jeong often carried this trinket with him but today it felt almost heavy in his hand.

"The weight of war" he smiled. Pocketing the piece, he went and stood on his balcony, looking down upon the rows of soldiers on the deck of his ship.

"Another battle is upon us, the Village of Liehuo has been reported as a hotbed of Earth Kingdom resistance, be prepared for a hard battle!" and like that, he sealed his fate.

It was a week after that saw the once proud admiral standing upon a small hill, overlooking a blackened wasteland. Jeong Jeong had been standing there in thought since the battle ended five days before.

No, not a battle.

A massacre.

On that day, they had invaded Liehuo as ordered but there were no soldiers, no weapons, no spies or rebels.

Just civilians.

Women, children, the sick and the old. None could raise a sword, none could bend the earth.

None could survive the flames.

And he had caused it, by his orders a hundred innocent people died, felled by the men that he called comrades. They were gone now too. They left without him, at least those who survived. Many were killed by their admiral, a last desperate attempt at stopping the genocide of a community, but he only succeeded in taking more life.

And now he stood upon that hill, a knife pointed toward his heart, his own wrinkled hand at its hilt. He prepared to end his life as atonement for his crimes.

But then something remarkable happened.

A strong gust of wind blew through the area and on its way it uprooted a small white lotus flower from its home, making it dance before him before landing at his feet. Jeong Jeong looked down at the small flower before pulling a small tile from his pocket.

The wood felt as heavy as a sword, the white lotus tile, the dagger in his hand and the flower at his feet. He understood his fate and raised the blade above his head, slicing the topknot from its perch and throwing it toward the village.

He sheathed the blade and pocketed the tile, leaving the flower to rest on that hill top, a message from the spirits that the White Lotus would bear the weight of his guilt, so long as he strived to bring balance.

"The world has changed." The old man mused, "If the Fire Lord will burn this land to the ground then I will be here to stop him and if I fail, I will be burned with it and my sin will be cleansed."

**This is how i think Jeong Jeong lose faith in his fire and quit the army. another requested piece!**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review**


	4. Ty Lee:1: My Kyoshi Diaries Pt1

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Spoilers: For the final episode of ATLA**

**Timeframe and Location: Kyoshi Island after the end of the war.**

**Tales of The Last Airbender**

Tale of Ty Lee: 1

My Kyoshi Diaries Pt.1 The First Day!

_This tale is told from the perspective of Ty Lee writing in a diary._

Dear Diary

Today was my first day as a Kyoshi Warrior!

It was really fun sailing home! The Earth Kingdom ships feel so much more homely then the crumby ones we have in the Fire Nation. It was kind of sad saying good bye to Zuko and Mai, I'll even miss Azula!

Anyway, the other girls said that since I have this really cool chi-blocking fighting style, I get to teach my own class! My first day too!

Suki was a little melancholic from saying good bye to that cute boy Sokka, but she'll see him again soon. Since the other girls all live with their families on the island, Suki was nice enough to invite me to stay with her, she lives alone too. I asked about her family but she refused to tell me anything…

On a brighter note the training today was pretty fun, though I had no idea how much ceremony was involved, painting our faces and putting on our head bands is considered really symbolic and we had to do an hour's meditation after every meal. I thought it would be boring but I found it really relaxing! My Aura has never felt more refreshed!

Oh I have to go now! Suki wants to go to bed and she can't sleep with this lamp on!

Goodnight Diary.

Ty Lee

**A really short tale based on Ty lee's first day as a Kyoshi warrior. I'll mostly likely add more parts in the future!**

**This was a request!**

*******NEWS* Due to time constraints I may be unable to update this story and the LOK version everyday anymore. I will however alternate between the two, releasing one tale a day instead of two.**

******Thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	5. Past Avatars:1: Haruno

**This is a part of my Tales series. Taking inspiration from the Last Airbender episode, "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I'll be producing two simultaneous versions, one based during TLAB and revolving around those characters and one based on LOK and those Characters. Find them in that series' specific category. Also check out my LOK fanfic: The First Avatar (one of the characters in the LOK tales is an OC from there, she'll be getting her own tales and may appear in others)**

**Genres will vary from tale to tale, but will include, Romance, Humour, Angst, Tragedy and and Family. All Tales will be T-Rated.**

**These Tales will be brief but frequent (when possible) and may contain spoilers to TLAB and LOK. I will inform you of spoilers and if possible, the episodes they are from.**

**I do not own Avatar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Spoilers: Some for my fanfic, First Avatar**

**Timeframe and Location: The Land that eventually became the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se**

**Tales of The Last Airbender**

Tale of Past Avatars: 1

The Second Avatar: Haruno of Earth

The world had become divided.

When legends began to spread of the First Avatar, the people of the world seemed to gain the power to bend the elements, however who could and couldn't was random and the elements they commanded was also random. Benders of each of the four types decided to isolate themselves from the others, forming the isolationist bending colonies settling in the North Pole for water, a mountain which later became the home of the Eastern Air Temple, Ember Island for fire and a large expanse of land for earth.

Many years after the colonies were formed; a young boy named Haruno was born to an Earthbender. As was tradition, if the child was a non-bender then he would be taken away to be raised by his own kind however after showing that he could earthbend he was allowed to stay. After many more years, Haruno began to grow resentful of how his people were treated, being locked in this city of earth forever.

One day, he went to speak to one of the Non-benders guarding the wall and asked to leave. The guards told him no and sent him away but Haruno refused to leave, he threatened that if they didn't let him leave then he would crush them with the Earth. Instead of fleeing, they called more guards and tried to arrest him, Haruno was trapped and unable to bend as his hands were locked behind him, losing hope of ever escaping he unleashed a savage roar and to his surprise he unleashed fire from his gullet, like the dragons of the far west.

Using this he demanded to be taken to the fire colonies. Once there he learned and mastered fire. With the power of earth and fire he was able to escape on his own and reach newly built Air Temple. Learning to bend the air was incredibly difficult for him; he was just not used to the free moving motions. Eventually he mastered it and moved on to water, always keeping his true nature a secret.

After mastering all four he returned to his home. He demonstrated the power of the Avatar, bending the four elements, it had been almost 200 years since stories of the First Avatar began and they were still floating around. The non-benders were forced into submission by the combined might of the Avatar and the earthbenders. Within a year, Haruno had 'liberated' all the benders and reduced non-benders to second class citizens.

One day, a young girl wearing the clothing of a non-bender approached the palace of the Avatar and challenged him. The girl was barely 18 by the look of her and a non-bender as well, Haruno would beat her, he would humiliate her. He made a bet that if he lost then he would free the non-benders and make them equal but if he won then the girl would have to marry him.

She accepted the challenge and removed her hood, revealing her white hair. Seeing it made Haruno feel odd, like a kind of dread, though he didn't know why. Taking an earthbending stance, he tried to raise the earth around her to trap her but it didn't move, he then tried to pull the water out of the air to attack but it just splattered at his feet. Growing more frustrated he tried to blow her away but the great force of wind came as nothing but a breeze and his flames were mere puffs of smoke. Panting he demanded to know who the girl was.

"My name is Silver. I am the First Avatar and your predecessor. Your job as my successor is to bring balance and peace to the world. Free the non-benders and bring peace or I will be forced to destroy you".

Silver was never seen again in Haruno's life time but her words had stuck and it became the eternal task of all Avatars to bring balance to the world.

Haruno later passed away at the ripe old age of 148 and the world mourned him but they also knew that somewhere, the new Avatar would be born.

**The first in my series of past Avatars.**

**Haruno and Silver are both OCs.**

**This was a partial request from two different people, one wanted something to do with Silver while the other wanted stuff about avatars after her.**

**Hope you enjoyed! please Review!**

***THIS STORY WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MY INSPIRATION FOR IT BACK!***


End file.
